Like a summer day
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: ONESHOT. Presente de Aniversário. D18. Hibari recebe a visita de Dino e eles passam uma tarde quente, entorpecente e sufocante, como um clássico dia de verão.


- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira.

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi-lemon, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ler shoujo.

- Presente de Aniversário para a Hee, espero que goste. xD

* * *

**Like a ****summer day**

_"Eu nunca pensei no que realmente faria com a minha vida. As coisas aconteciam como se cada pedaço, cada ação e cada pessoa fizesse parte de um grande rio onde suas curvas, irregularidades e discrepâncias fossem conseqüências de alguma ação intermediária.  
Eu nunca fui religioso ou supersticioso. Esse tipo de pensamento sempre pareceu surgir nas mentes fracas de pessoas que procuravam justificar a falta de coragem e incapacidade de lidar com sua própria vida.  
Eu sempre fui o que queria ser. Eu sempre fiz o queria fazer. Eu sempre falei o que queria falar.  
Tudo sempre aconteceu de acordo com uma ação pré-concebida. Ação e reação, como um bumerangue que você sabe que retornará para sua mão eventualmente. Como as quatro estações do ano que passam e surgem novamente."_

Hibari levantou-se, deixando que a perna adormecida se esticasse. Seus passos eram irregulares e vagarosos, demorando alguns segundos até que suas pernas pudessem se mover normalmente. O moreno estava naquela posição há alguns minutos e não havia notado que além de seus membros inferiores, seus ombros latejavam um pouco devido à má posição. Os papéis estavam sobre a pequena mesinha em que ele trabalhava, poucos ainda precisavam de sua assinatura, mas eles teriam de esperar.  
Com um movimento delicado, o Guardião da Nuvem ajeitou a faixa do kimono que usava, procurando parecer o mais arrumado e indiferente possível. Ele ouvira o barulho que vinha da entrada da casa, e podia ouvir claramente os passos apressados pelo corredor de madeira.  
Voltando a se sentar, o moreno segurou o carimbo em sua mão, procurando ignorar o máximo possível à proximidade que era inevitável. Quando a porta de madeira foi aberta com fúria e certo toque rude, Hibari tirou os olhos do que - fingia - fazer, e encarou seu _novo_ visitante.

Não foi a calça escura que chamou sua atenção, assim como também não foi a jaqueta de inverno preta. Os olhos do Guardião da Nuvem estavam um pouco acima, em uma estranha, mas incrível combinação que o deixou totalmente boquiaberto. Contrastando com a pele pálida e o cabelo alourado de Dino estava um incrível e chamativo cachecol vermelho em seu pescoço. A peça estava arrumada jeitosamente sob o pescoço e ombro do Chefe dos Cavallone, uma visão pessoal do estranho tempo de Namimori. As flores de cerejeiras nunca estiveram tão vistosas na primavera. Os verões tornaram-se incrivelmente quentes. As ruas ganhavam um tom acastanhado no outono, e o inverno fazia com que pessoas como Dino Cavallone se tornassem ainda mais belas.

- Kyouya~~

O louro abriu os braços, permanecendo ainda do lado de fora. Seu pé direito fez menção de pisar dentro do quarto em que Hibari estava, mas Dino deteve-se. Algumas vezes ele esquecia-se dos hábitos orientais.  
O quase-erro do Chefe dos Cavallone foi corrigido em poucos segundos. Com os próprios pés, parecendo um garotinho que está atrasado para o almoço, Dino retirou os sapatos e correu ao encontro de Hibari, ajoelhando-se e envolvendo o moreno em um longo e apertado abraço.

O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu seu corpo ser apertado em vários lugares diferentes. Suas mãos ergueram-se levemente, retribuindo o abraço de maneira menos intensa. Hibari não era a melhor pessoa para expressar seus sentimentos ou emoções, mas foi impossível para o moreno ficar impassível quando o perfume de Dino invadiu seu corpo.  
Hibari aproximou o rosto do pescoço do louro, fechando os olhos. O contato do fofo cachecol vermelho com seu nariz, e o agradável perfume do Chefe dos Cavallone fez com que o moreno se aproximasse, apertando um pouco mais o abraço. Ele não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, mas poderia passar o restante do dia naqueles braços.

- Senti tanta sua falta, Kyouya~ - Dino sorriu ao sentir seu abraço ser retribuído - Eu teria vindo visitar antes mas Romário me prendeu no Hotel~

A voz de Dino fez o corpo de Hibari vibrar como uma corda de violão.  
Eles estavam separados a menos de uma semana, mas naquele momento a distância parecia ter sido ainda maior.

- Nee, Kyouya~ - O louro afastou levemente os braços, o suficiente para poder enxergar o rosto do homem em seus braços

As mãos de Dino estavam levemente frias, e ele procurou tocar o rosto de Hibari com cuidado. A ponta de seus dedos fizeram o caminho pelo rosto do moreno, parando no queixo.  
Um sorriso pintou os lábios rosados do Chefe dos Cavallone antes que as próximas palavras saíssem de sua boca:

- Eu voltei, Kyouya~

Hibari sentiu quando seu coração aumentou o ritmo, bombeando mais sangue. Esse sangue provavelmente seguiu direto para suas bochechas, porque não haveria outra explicação para o fato de seu rosto ter se tornado estranhamente quente. Não poderia ser a maneira como Dino arrumou o cabelo naquela manhã, um pouco diferente do usual. Não poderia ser a maneira como aqueles olhos o encaravam, e a ternura que eles mostravam, como se Hibari fosse a única pessoa na face da Terra que importasse naquele momento. Não poderia ser o charmoso cachecol vermelho em seu pescoço, que parecia fazer com que o sangue seguisse para _outros_ lugares.

O Guardião da Nuvem não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma palavra ou frase que pudesse traduzir exatamente o que ele sentia. Ao invés disso, o moreno deixou que seus lábios dessem a resposta que Dino esperava ouvir, transformando uma frase em um longo beijo, que o Chefe dos Cavallone retribuiu sem pestanejar. Seus lábios se tocavam como dois dançarinos cujos passos eram naturais, sincronizados. As mãos de Hibari automaticamente correram para o pescoço do louro, puxando o cachecol e fazendo com que o corpo de Dino se projetasse para frente.  
O louro afastou os lábios quando suas mãos tocaram o chão, apoiadas uma em cada lado da cabeça de Hibari.

- Eu também senti sua falta... - um largo sorriso deixou os belos dentes de Dino a mostra, enquanto seus olhos correram pela figura que estava por baixo. Hibari usava um kimono preto. Uma de suas pernas estava descoberta, e exatamente essa parte que estava a mostra fez com que o louro engolisse seco. Dino sempre adorou kimonos por aguçarem sua curiosidade - Eu sinto como se não nos víssemos há semanas, Kyouya~

A mão de Dino subiu pela perna livre de Hibari, fazendo com que o moreno juntasse as pernas inconscientemente. Se a visão de Hibari anteriormente havia despertado o desejo do louro, após aquele movimento Dino sentiu-se seduzido.  
O Guardião da Nuvem por sua vez não tinha idéia de ter despertado tais sentimentos. Ao sentir sua perna sendo tocada, Hibari procurou uma maneira de esconder o fato de seu corpo ter se agitado com apenas um beijo. Quando Dino o trouxe para um segundo beijo, a força de vontade de Hibari foi tornando-se cada vez mais teórica. A mão em sua perna retornara, e dessa vez ela conseguiu seguir livre até o ponto em que ele tentou a todo custo esconder. Dino sorriu durante o beijo ao atingir o que tanto queria, satisfeito por perceber que ele não fora o único a ter uma reação imediata.

Hibari normalmente trabalhava em seu próprio quarto.  
Como o moreno não seguia nenhum tipo de agenda, e Kusakabe não ousaria lembrá-lo de seus afazeres ou responsabilidades, o Guardião da Nuvem sentia-se totalmente livre para levar os _problemas_ que Tsuna e os outros guardiões tinham para a privacidade de seu quarto. Esse motivo, e o fato de Dino Cavallone sempre aparecer sem ser anunciado, fizeram com que o moreno escolhesse o local mais afastado da enorme casa para se estabelecer. Naquele dia em especial Hibari estava satisfeito por isso.  
Ele podia sentir os braços de Dino puxando seu corpo um pouco mais para cima, e o toque de seu futon em suas costas. Seus olhos que permaneceram fechados pela maior parte do tempo se entreabriram quando as mãos do louro pararam de tocá-lo, a tempo de Hibari evitar que Dino retirasse o cachecol vermelho.

- Eu faço isso.

Em cinco anos de convívio o Guardião da Tempestade aprendeu que Dino apesar de ser extremamente altruísta quando o assunto era o próprio Hibari, conseguia ser facilmente mimado. Pela expressão que apareceu no rosto do louro, ele havia gostado da iniciativa do moreno.  
Hibari retirou o cachecol delicadamente do pescoço de Dino, deixando-o ao lado do futon. Suas mãos abriram o zíper da jaqueta negra que o louro usava, mostrando uma camiseta branca. Dino arrepiou-se ao perder o calor da jaqueta, mas sentiu um arrepio completamente diferente quando perdeu a camisa, e as mãos de Hibari correram por seu peito nu.

- Você está com frio - Hibari desceu a mão pelo braço tatuado de Dino, deixando que a ponta de seus dedos seguissem os contornos dos desenhos.

- Acredito que não por muito tempo~

Dino inclinou-se, procurando os lábios de Hibari pela terceira vez. Sua mão tocava o Guardião da Nuvem por baixo do kimono, arrancando gemidos por entre seus lábios. Quando a voz de Hibari tornou-se mais atrativa que o beijo, Dino concentrou seus lábios no peito do moreno, sem parar de tocá-lo.

- Sinto muito mas eu não trouxe _nada_ - O chefe dos Cavallone tinha a voz rouca, fazendo com que Hibari encolhesse os ombros ao senti-la em seu ouvido.

- Eu tenho, mas no banheiro.

Hibari fez uma força incrível para lembrar onde havia guardado o último tubo de lubrificante. A mão de Dino ainda tocava seu baixo-ventre, e tudo o que preenchia sua mente era a vontade que ele tinha de pedir para que o louro aumentasse o ritmo.  
Quando os lábios de Dino deixaram o peito de Hibari, o moreno entreabriu os olhos, a tempo de ver quando o louro lambeu sensualmente seus dedos. Aquele método geralmente funcionava, mas dependia de muita força de vontade de ambos. Dino precisava se concentrar para não invadir Hibari quando o moreno começasse a reagir _demais_ a seus toques.

Como esperado, assim que o primeiro dedo do Chefe dos Cavallone procurou a entrada de Hibari, o moreno arqueou o corpo para trás. Dino não estava despreparado para isso. Assim que sentiu que o corpo de Hibari aceitava a invasão, o louro desatou a faixa do kimono, deixando o corpo do Guardião da Nuvem à mostra. O orgasmo de Hibari veio automaticamente, não sujando seu kimono, mas pintando seu abdômen e peito.  
O choque do clímax parecia deixar cada parte do corpo do moreno mais sensível, principalmente a parte em que Dino estava dando extrema atenção. Seu segundo dedo pedia espaço, e assim que encontrou, uma nova onda de prazer fez Hibari se contorcer, ganhando novamente a ereção que perdera segundos atrás.

- D-Dino... - a voz do moreno parecia apenas um fio. Estava rouca e extremamente sensual. Seus olhos negros brilhavam de prazer e só havia uma coisa que ele queria naquele momento - Rápido...

O autocontrole que Dino precisava ter quando utilizava o método _manual_ pareceu desaparecer depois do pedido de Hibari. Sem tempo para retirar todo o restante da roupa, o Chefe dos Cavallone apenas abriu o zíper da calça e se posicionou entre as pernas do moreno. Mesmo com todo o preparado, ele sabia que teria de ser mais delicado do que nunca ou Hibari acabaria sentindo mais dor do que prazer, e tal pensamento nem cruzava a mente superprotedora de Dino.

Hibari tentou manter o corpo relaxado, mas era impossível. Ele sabia que a idéia tinha sido dele, que se dependesse de Dino - mesmo sendo um suplicio - ele teria preparado o corpo do moreno melhor antes de penetrá-lo. Entretanto, o Guardião da Nuvem não iria anunciar que não se importava com a dor. Tudo o que ele queria era sentir-se um só com Dino. O gemido de dor que escapou pelos lábios de Hibari fez Dino parar. O louro respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, tentando manter o máximo de concentração possível. Ele estava na metade do caminho e sabia o quão perigoso seria se ele continuasse ou se simplesmente desistisse.

- Você precisa relaxar, Kyouya~

Dino manteve-se na mesma posição, acariciando a cintura do moreno. Seu rosto estava preocupado, e ele cogitava altamente a idéia de ir até o banheiro buscar o que precisava para fazer aquilo tornar-se menos doloroso.

- Não se atreva a... parar - Hibari respirava fundo, apertando o alto do futon atrás de sua cabeça - Mova-se.

- M-Mas você vai se-

Os olhos de Hibari se entreabriram e Dino engoliu as palavras.  
Suas mãos seguraram a cintura do Guardião da Nuvem e o louro fechou os olhos. Tudo o que Dino precisava fazer era acertar _aquele_ ponto, e então não haveria mais dor. Seu corpo moveu-se, o louro abriu os olhos, examinando a expressão que Hibari tinha. Quando os lábios do moreno proferiram um segundo gemido, dessa vez claramente de prazer, Dino sorriu pela sorte que tivera e o penetrou sem medo. O corpo do Guardião da Nuvem tremeu em seus braços, completamente absorto pelo prazer.

Após o movimento inicial, o restante aconteceu exatamente como Hibari esperava. Seus corpos se encaixavam e se completavam perfeitamente. Os movimentos de Dino faziam com que o corpo do moreno também se movimentasse, tornando-se um único ritmo. As duas vozes, geralmente distintas e bem diferentes pareciam ter o mesmo tom. E seus lábios dançavam novamente a mesma música quando se encontravam.  
A visão de Dino na sua frente, preenchendo-o e desejando-o com toda a sua força era uma das visões favoritas de Hibari. A porta de madeira não estava totalmente fechada deixando com que uma boa parte da luz entrasse no ambiente, iluminando o italiano. Seus cabelos pareciam mais louros, o suor de sua pele a deixava brilhar, tudo para tornar aquele reencontro inesquecível, assim como todos os momentos em que eles passavam juntos.

O Guardião da Nuvem abriu os olhos.  
Seu corpo estava dolorido, sem contar que ele tinha certeza de que precisava de um banho por vários motivos diferentes. A primeira coisa que seus olhos negros viram foi uma das paredes de madeira, e uma mão próxima a seu campo de visão. Ele podia sentir o braço embaixo de sua cabeça, e a respiração quente em seu pescoço. O céu do lado de fora estava levemente escuro, o que fez o moreno deduzir que eles haviam caído do sono e dormido praticamente a tarde inteira.  
Movendo-se delicadamente, Hibari virou-se, encarando Dino, que dormia profundamente. A franja pendia em seu rosto, escondendo boa parte de sua beleza. Com a ponta dos dedos, o Guardião da Nuvem colocou o cabelo louro atrás da orelha do italiano, tendo então toda a visão que queria. Olhar para Dino sempre fora algo que lhe dava um certo orgulho. Não eram raros os momentos em que ele se pegava pensando o que o louro havia visto nele. Desde o momento em que se conheceram, Dino havia ganhado total atenção de Hibari. Sua presença, seu sorriso, seu jeito desajeitado... era como se fosse um imã, que não importasse quantas vezes o Guardião da Nuvem o acertasse com sua arrogância e indiferença, o italiano sempre estava lá disposto a amá-lo.

Acomodando-se melhor no braço de Dino, Hibari fechou os olhos e permitiu-se ficar um pouco mais naquele momento. O trabalho poderia esperar. Kusabake poderia esperar. Tsuna e os Guardiões poderiam esperar. A única pessoa que ele jamais deixaria em segundo plano estava ali, em seus braços. Exatamente no lugar que sempre esteve e sempre estaria.

_"Se as pessoas eram como as estações do ano, então __**ele**__ era como um dia de verão: quente, entorpecente, sufocante. Seu cabelo era dourado como o Sol. Seus olhos mesmo não possuindo uma coloração azul-mar tinham o mesmo efeito de um profundo e hipnotizante oceano. Todas as vezes em que eu enxergava meu reflexo naqueles olhos me sentia carregado para outro porto. Um lugar em que não houvessem batalhas, guardiões, chamas ou caixas. Um lugar em que só houvessem nós dois."_

- FIM

Eu? Escrevendo Oneshot?;O  
Ok, essa foi minha primeira tentativa de escrever uma fanfic de aniversário. Na verdade eu nem sei como se faz isso aehhahoahha então serve o fato de eu dedicá-la a aniversariante em questão? haeohoha ;s  
Enfim, dedico essa D18 a todos os fãs de KHR, em especial a **_Hee_**-minha-guardiã-do-trovão-especial 3 que além de ser minha companheira de fanfics é minha amiga/família/colega de sala/companhia para rir/gargalhar/reclamar e ultimamente fugir. xD  
Eu te amo e espero que você tenha um excelente aniversário, darling~

Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic, foi uma tentativa e espero não ter sido epic fail ahuehaeuohuoae ;-;  
Vejo vocês muito em breve~


End file.
